


the one that i need

by gaymumbling



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Sleepy Cuddles, blowjob, but like a soft domestic blowjob, i wrote some of this at 3 am and some of it during zoom class, it's very soft but with a little bit of spice, lots of kissing uwu, seongsang week day 1 - domesticity, soloist seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: Park Seonghwa is the biggest kpop soloist on the planet, but the adrenaline and serotonin coursing through his veins onstage while thousands of fans scream his name - making him feel like a young god - could never compare to the feeling of his boyfriend, Kang Yeosang, in his arms.title from the sharpest lives by mcr[if ur not in it for the sexy times, the first chapter - which was initially posted independently of the second - is rated T!]
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136
Collections: SeongSang Week 2020





	1. your kiss & i will surrender

**Author's Note:**

> [this is how i enter my house] sup fuckers! back atcha with another fic where the plot is boys make out and then go to sleep.

Camera flashes still shone like stars behind his eyelids each time he blinked as Seonghwa let himself into his quiet hotel room. He closed the door behind himself, taking extra care not to let the lock click too loud for fear of waking his boyfriend who should have been asleep already. He could barely make out Yeosang’s figure in the bed, half under the covers.

Seonghwa took a deep breath, what felt like the first one since he left the room over six hours ago, and slipped his keys back in his pocket. He ran his fingers through his hair, still textured with hairspray and sweat, and picked his way through the unfamiliar room to find the bathroom door. He flipped the light on and cringed when it briefly illuminated the whole room. Yeosang was a light sleeper - if he was even asleep at all - and Seonghwa knew he’d blown his chances of sneaking into bed unnoticed.

As if on cue, Seonghwa heard a light knock at the door as soon as he’d taken his shirt off to hop in the shower. Trying (and failing) to suppress a grin, he opened the door to find Yeosang standing there with the hotel duvet wrapped around his shoulders and wearing a thin t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that looked suspiciously similar to Seonghwa’s favorite pair. Any attempts at hiding his smile were immediately thrown out the window. He couldn’t help it. As much as he loved performing, he somehow found room in his heart to love his boyfriend a million times more. Yeosang just had that effect on him; he exponentially increases the capacity for love of anyone who lays eyes on him. 

It wasn’t the first time Yeosang had seen Seonghwa coming home after a show, but the result was always the same. The post-concert look was one of Yeosang’s favorites - an old t-shirt and ripped jeans contrasting with the stage makeup and leftover hair styling was enough to drive him wild, and Seonghwa knew it. There was a reason he’d come to refuse the makeup removal service his company started to book for his shows. He knew how the smudged eyeliner and glitter transferred from his eyelids to his cheekbones made Yeosang feel.

“I dunno,” Yeosang said once when he brought it up. “It just reminds me that I somehow scored the most handsome and talented kpop star in the world as my boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah? Stroking my ego now are we?” Seonghwa had teased, digging his fingers further into Yeosang’s waist as the younger straddled his hips.

“Maybe,” came the coy reply. “Or maybe I like knowing I’m the only one who gets to see you like this.” Yeosang had punctuated the sentence with a grind of his hips, and leaned down to press open mouthed kisses from his jaw down to his sternum.

Seonghwa always made sure to keep his stage makeup intact after that.

At the memory, his smile began to morph into a smirk. Seonghwa stepped closer to Yeosang and brought his hand up to lightly touch his jaw. Yeosang was already starting to blush.

“Hey sweetie,” Seonghwa whispered, not wanting to break the quiet. He loved this time of night - being awake in a hotel room this late always made him feel isolated, but in a safe, reassuring way. He loved when he and Yeosang could be alone together.

“Hey,” he parrotted, his voice a little rumbly from disuse, “how was the show?”

Yeosang finally met Seonghwa’s eyes, making sure to look up at him through his lashes. 

“It was amazing as always.” Seonghwa leaned down to press a kiss to Yeosang’s forehead. “I just wish I could look out and find you in the audience.”

His boyfriend giggled at that. “We’ve been over this, babe, I want to limit it to once a month. I never want your shows to lose their magic.”

Seonghwa pouted playfully but kept his lips pressed against Yeosang’s forehead. With the hand at his jaw, he repositioned his head so that they could properly kiss, keeping it short and sweet to start off. Yeosang whined, prompting Seonghwa to get on with it, which he happily obliged by moving his thumb to Yeosang’s chin and pressing his tongue to the seam of his lips. He applies an ever-so-slight pressure with his thumb and when Yeosang’s jaw falls open automatically, without further ado Seonghwa licks into his mouth. The response is Pavlovian; Yeosang let out the tiniest groan, his knees almost gave out momentarily forcing him to move his hands down to Seonghwa’s shoulders to hold on. Seonghwa smirks at this, as he always does, and the feeling of the Park Seonghwa’s lips moving against his own restarts Yeosang’s brain enough to continue pulling his own weight.

He takes this second wind to alternate between sucking slightly on Seonghwa’s tongue and kissing with all the force he could muster, all the while dragging his hands up his neck and into his hair. Yeosang takes a few strands in each fist and tugs just a little, just enough so that he knows Seonghwa will whine for more. He gives it to him, like a good boyfriend, pulling a little harder at the roots and continuing on until he has effectively pulled their lips apart. They both smile, showing teeth framed by already kiss-swollen lips, and Yeosang leaves Seonghwa to catch his breath while he dips his head to bite at the apex of the performer’s jaw.

“Ba- babe, no...” Seonghwa pants, and swallows thickly. “No marks-”

“Yes sweetie, I know,” Yeosang soothes, taking the brief reprieve to take in the state of his boyfriend, eyes fluttered closed and mouth open in a tiny circle. He gives a little tug where one hand is still tangled in Seonghwa’s hair to see him scrunch his eyebrows the way he always has at the sweet tang of pleasure through pain.

He allows himself one more tiny nip at Seonghwa’s jawline before moving the fraction of an inch needed to lick at the skin right below his ear. Yeosang blows cool air on the wet area and pulls his hair at the same time, a combination which sends a visible shiver down Seonghwa’s spine. He lets out a breathy laugh at his own reaction which quickly turns into a hitched inhale when he feels one of Yeosang’s hands trail down his shoulder and across his chest, ghosting over his nipple. Seonghwa guides Yeosang’s mouth back to his with a soft hand on his jaw, and they just kiss softly for a moment, smiling between each peck, with only a little tongue this time courtesy of the elder.

“I love you,” Yeosang whispers. He snakes his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and pulls him close for a hug. “I love you a lot.”

Seonghwa puts his arms around Yeosang’s shoulders, bringing one hand to brush softly into the shorter hairs at the back of his head.

“I know, I love you so much, too,” he breathes in return.

After a few moments Seonghwa breaks the silence.

“Babe, I’m not gonna lie, I’m just too tired for sex tonight,” he says, hugging tighter.

“I figured, but same,” Yeosang agrees. “You wanna just... cuddle instead?”

“Naked or shorts?”

Yeosang giggles. “Mmm, shorts.”

“Either way we’ll have to undress you a little.” Seonghwa releases his hold on his boyfriend and pulls back enough to ease off the old t-shirt Yeosang was wearing in bed. He places a quick kiss right over his heart; one of his cheesier moves it but makes Yeosang blush nonetheless.

“You beautiful, talented loser,” Yeosang says, barely audible through a lovestruck grin. He brings a hand up to the performer’s face and runs his thumb softly through the glitter on his cheekbone. “Silver tonight?”

“Mm, you like it?”

“Yeah, ‘s perfect.”

Yeosang turns to pick up the blanket on the floor where it fell from his shoulders and throws it across the small hotel room onto the bed. He bends to slip off the sweatpants as he walks and stumbles sleepily to join the blanket. Seonghwa follows, flipping off the bathroom light, and stopping to sit and pull off his jeans before slipping finally, blissfully, into bed.

It took no time at all for the boys to become intertwined under the covers - arms around torsos and legs between legs - with Yeosang’s head safely nestled on Seonghwa’s chest and his head tucked under the elder’s chin. He glanced up and smiled when he could see the glitter still clinging to Seonghwa’s eyelids and cheekbones reflecting slightly in the warm lamplight coming in from the streets below. A warmth grew in Yeosang’s heart and spread throughout his body at that, bringing a lazy smile to his lips. Even all the stars in the sky could never compare to the tiny silver pinpricks scattered on Seonghwa’s face - his Seonghwa’s face. His own personal starlight.


	2. why don't you blow me (a kiss before she goes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little pt two for this au courtesy of seongsang week!! i love this au a lot i might write more later, i hope you enjoy this second installment!!
> 
> title from the sharpest lives by mcr again, idk who 'she' is, probably the same bitch from seonghwa's story for the cb lmao

A car horn sounding from the streets below startled Yeosang awake just as the sun was starting to shine through the window of the hotel room. He was careful to keep his shifting to a minimum as to let Seonghwa have as much sleep as possible - Yeosang knew he had filming schedules basically all day. He also knew that he would get a playful earful from Seonghwa and his managers if he interfered with his beauty sleep. The sun creeping out from behind the other buildings was enough to keep him from falling back to sleep, so Yeosang settled for laying his head back down on Seonghwa’s chest to bask in the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and breathing.

This only lasted a few minutes, maybe twenty at most, before Yeosang began to feel his boyfriend shifting under him. He propped himself up on his elbow to watch him waking up, and made sure that the first thing Seonghwa saw upon fully waking up was a gentle smile full of love. Seonghwa returned the expression with a soft squinty grin of his own before pulling his arms out from under the covers for a nice big stretch.

“Good morning baby,” Yeosang said, his voice soft to match the grin that still adorned his face.

“Good morning,” Seonghwa replied through a hum.

“Wait, stay here, I’ll be right back,” Yeosang mumbled while he threw the sheet off of himself and slipped off to the bathroom to retrieve something.

He returned with a fresh makeup wipe in his hand to find Seonghwa sitting up against the headboard, looking out the window with a dreamy expression complete with enough bedhead to make a tumbleweed look tame. Yeosang couldn’t help but grin at the sight as he stepped through the room to return to the bed, this time moving to place one knee on either side of Seonghwa’s hips and sit delicately on his thighs.

“You never washed your face last night... your makeup artist noonas won’t be very happy with me,” Yeosang said with an exaggerated pout.

“Come on, I’m not 18 anymore, my skin can handle it.”

“Don’t get cocky now. Close your eyes.”

Yeosang leaned forward and steadied himself with a hand braced on Seonghwa’s shoulder while he began to gently wipe at his eyelids. He swiped the wipe over his forehead, nose, and chin, before paying attention to the glitter still clinging to his cheekbones. Careful to not break the moment, Yeosang breathed out an “open,” and Seonghwa slowly raised his eyes to meet Yeosang’s. He rubbed under Seonghwa’s lower lashes to take off the eyeliner that had transferred there in his sleep, and finished off with a quick wipe on either side of Seonghwa’s neck and a quick peck on his lips.

“There,” Yeosang said, declaring he was done. He began to swing one leg over Seonghwa’s body so he could stand to throw out the makeup wipe, but was stopped with Seonghwa’s hand on his hip.

“Stay for a second.” The request was simple, and Yeosang obliged, handing Seonghwa the wipe for him to place on the bedside table.

“What’s up?” Yeosang asked, placing a hand on either one of Seonghwa’s shoulders.

“Well, we were both too tired to do anything last night, so I was wondering...”

“Ah, morning sex with Park Seonghwa?” Yeosang teased. Seonghwa began to blush. “As if I could ever say no to that.”

Yeosang leaned down for a kiss, shifting so his elbows rested against Seonghwa’s shoulders and he could slip his fingers into his hair, which had been dyed back to black for the tour. It made him giddy to remember that whenever Seonghwa was asked in interviews which hair color he’d had was his favorite, he always answered black, because it was Yeosang’s favorite. He kissed his boyfriend slowly at first, content to live in the rare quiet moment they were allowed to have in the hotel room that morning, but soon picked up the pace when he remembered the task at hand. Yeosang spent a few moments coaxing Seonghwa’s mouth open to involve their tongues in the kiss. He knew from his covert research on the internet that one of the fans’ favorites of Seonghwa’s features was his tongue, and if he was being honest he would have to agree. 

They stayed like that for a moment, Seonghwa’s hands resting heavily on Yeosang’s hips and rubbing his thighs every so often, until Yeosang began to kiss across Seonghwa’s jaw and nip a bit at his earlobe. Seonghwa let out a content sigh when Yeosang moved again, this time leaving a trail of kisses which were more like kitten licks down Seonghwa’s neck and across his throat. They were both still shirtless, as it was their favorite way to sleep, which provided Yeosang with easy access to Seonghwa’s collarbones and nippes, to which he paid some special attention. Seonghwa let out another happy sigh, this time accompanied by a light moan, calling for Yeosang to reconnect their lips.

He obliged, leaving a few pecks on his cheeks and nose as well, before pulling back and holding Seonghwa’s head in his hands.

“What are you thinking?” Yeosang asked when it was clear Seonghwa had a request swimming below the surface.

“Can you suck my dick?” Seonghwa asked, complete with a pout and puppy eyes.

“How can you ask that while looking so adorable,” Yeosang said, feigning exasperation. “Of course I can, baby.”

Yeosang began making his way back down Seonghwa’s chest, mapping his descent with wet spots scattered across his skin, before finally scooting back far enough to remove the blankets still covering Seonghwa’s legs. He expected to see the boxers he slept in, but instead revealed his bare legs and his already half-hard cock.

“Prepared, are you?” Yeosang asked, leaning down to kiss his thighs and lower abdomen.

Seonghwa didn’t answer with words, providing a whiny grunt and a hand in Yeosang’s hair instead. His other hand reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the small bottle of lube he kept in his suitcase. Yeosang couldn’t be sure how it got on top of the table or how he failed to notice it, but in any case was grateful. He used just a little to work Seonghwa up to full hardness with one hand, and teased just a little. Just because it was early, he reasoned, didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun.

Once Seonghwa was a sufficiently whiny mess, just a couple of seconds away from starting to beg, Yeosang finally bent down to take Seonghwa’s dick into his mouth. He started out slow and steady, allowing his jaw to get used to the position before picking up a faster rhythm. Every couple of strokes, he took Seonghwa slightly deeper into his mouth, allowing his cock to brush against the back of his throat. He was immediately rewarded with the desired effect; Seonghwa’s small whines and grunts turned to moans of Yeosang’s name when he swallowed around his dick, and Yeosang knew his boyfriend was nearing his orgasm.

His prediction was confirmed when he felt Seonghwa’s hand tighten in his hair accompanied by an out of breath “close, Yeosang- I’m close,” seconds before he was coming down Yeosang’s throat.

He’d just finished swallowing the last of it when there was a sharp knock at their hotel room door which startled Yeosang so much he practically flew off of Seonghwa’s lap. He panicked and threw on the first shirt and shorts combination he could find on the floor before dragging the back of his hand across his lips and running a hand through his hair. Right before he opened the door he glanced back at Seonghwa, who had shimmied under the covers and rolled over to face the window, and allowed himself a quick sigh of relief.

“Hello?” He said, cracking open the door.

“Good morning! Room service!” The person announced from the hallway.

Yeosang was forced to step aside to allow the cart to be pushed through the door.

“Thank you!” He said as the person made to exit the room.

“Of course! The tip is included on the bill, enjoy your meal!” They replied, disappearing as abruptly as they had arrived.

Yeosang shut the door, sure to place the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the doorknob.

“Looks like the managers sent up a wakeup call,” Seonghwa said, emerging from beneath the blankets. He checked his phone to find a text waiting from one of them. “Ah, right, the tour vlog filming is today.”

“Well, we can’t let the food get cold,” Yeosang said. He tried to hide his disappointment - he was excited to eat some real food but he also wanted his turn to get off.

“Hey, we can eat quickly and then shower together, hm?” Seonghwa said, seeing through his nonchalant facade. He’d slipped on some underwear and moved across the room to hug Yeosang from behind.

“Oh, yes, sounds like a plan,” he agreed with a mischievous grin. “Tell your managers thank you for the food.”

“You can do it yourself later! What, you thought I would go out exploring the city and leave you here all day?” Seonghwa began to uncover the trays of food. “I asked if you could join us! You’ll just have to pretend to be another manager or something.”

Yeosang’s day kept getting better and better.

“I hope you’re ready for the internet to blow up with posts about your hot new manager then,” he said, digging into the breakfast.

“What can I say, I’ve got taste.” Seonghwa punctuated the declaration with a kiss to the crown of Yeosang’s head.

There was a long day of tourist locations ahead of them, but both men knew they could survive anything with the love of his life by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i hope u enjoyed! thank you for reading to the end <3
> 
> don't let me lie to you, i wrote this bc all of my fic plans are Large and Plot Heavy and i wanted to flex my writing muscles but corona has taken all of the thoughts in my brain and encrypted them, rendering them useless. hence: this
> 
> comments and kudos mean the world to me so be a doll and tap the lil heart? ill owe u my life in return
> 
> thank u to the lovely friends whom i forced to beta this! <3333
> 
> p.s. yell at me on twt @ddeonghwaa (sfw) and @hwaslesbian (nsfw) xo  
> p.p.s. please dont follow in seonghwas footsteps i do not condone sleeping in your makeup pls wash ur face


End file.
